


puppy love

by rockruff



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Content, basically nayeon thinks momo is really pretty and it kind of kills her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockruff/pseuds/rockruff
Summary: Nayeon can see it in Momo's eyes. Can see how much the girl loves following Nayeon's command.Because Nayeon makes sure Momo knows she's done good.





	puppy love

Sometimes, Nayeon thinks that Momo looks like a puppy. Eyes all dark and glossy, head all tilted and clueless.

Sometimes, Nayeon thinks that Momo acts like one too. Things like trying to be all cute to make the butterflies in Nayeon's chest grow wild. And it works— _god,_ does it work.

But Nayeon can't deny that she likes it the most when Momo is naturally puppy-like. How Nayeon is damn sure that with the way Momo's eyes light up sometimes, her tail would be wagging if she had one. And even all the way from her eagerness to do anything with Nayeon, to the way she's sweetly obedient of anything asked of her. Nayeon can see it in Momo's eyes. Can see how much the girl loves following Nayeon's command.

Because Nayeon makes sure Momo _knows_ she's done good.

So when Nayeon had asked Momo to meet her at this overlooked hotel on their day off, away from their members and life and whoever they were to a camera's eye, of course Momo didn't question it.

She just did it.

Nayeon is laying on the bed lazily, pillows half propped up against the headboard that she's leaning against. One hand is on her tummy and the other is playing with her phone; idly scrolling through messages that she doesn't care about. The quiet air is making her somewhat sleepy, but the sound of a card swipe and the click of the door breaks her out of it.

It's some weirdo with sunglasses, a mouth mask and a hoodie covering half their face. Nayeon laughs at the sight of it and hears an embarrassed groan in response. Tearing the mouth mask and jacket off, Momo is about to reach for the black tinted sunglasses before Nayeon speaks up.

“Actually, leave those on. They look hot.”

“...Really, they do?” The way Momo says it is like she's actually contemplating it. And Nayeon can't help but laugh again.

“No.”

There's another groan as Momo tears off the sunglasses, throwing them to the side.

And then she sees Momo walking to her, footsteps all slow and shy and the fucking look on her face makes Nayeon melt inside.

There is a blush that is already creeping at Momo's cheeks and a little glint in her eyes. But Nayeon can't help but feel that she looks so innocent, still.

“Come here,” Nayeon says, putting her phone on the bedside table and stretching her arm out.

It's more than inviting, and Momo is in her arms in a second, letting her hand press up Nayeon's back and pulling her close as she kisses her. The way Momo's mouth moves against her is cute and excited, trying to capture Nayeon's lips greedily with no thought other than wanting to taste them. And Nayeon is kissing back just as eagerly because she can't remember the last time they've shared a moment like this. The thought of it brings a tingle of excitement to her fingertips, her chest.

And then Momo tries to slip her tongue inside her mouth.

Nayeon pulls back, and Momo only looks at her half-dazed.

“Nayeon-unnie?”

“Slow down,” Nayeon says. She lifts her hand to Momo's face and brushes her bangs to the side, wanting to see her eyes better.

“Right, sorry. I've just missed you lately,” Momo says.

“Missed me?” Nayeon teases, a grin slipping onto her face. “I see you every day.”

The way Momo is looking at her is turning Nayeon's heart into jelly.

“Yeah... yeah, that's true. But I don't get to kiss you as much as I want when everyone is around,” Momo admits, and it's so soft and kind of sad and Nayeon can't help but pull the girl down against her.

“That doesn't stop you from trying, though, does it?”

She buries her fingers into Momo's hair, lost in how soft it feels. Her lips push against Momo's roughly, tongue swiping at Momo's lower lip. But as much as she likes the feeling of Momo's weight on top of her, pushing her down into the bed, she brings herself to flip their positions. Momo makes an adorable noise as her back hits the mattress, and Nayeon pulls back a bit to look down at her.

Hair all splayed against the pillows and those _eyes_ —

Nayeon swallows thickly and moves to straddle Momo's hips; the girl laying beneath her and looking up expectantly is a sight Nayeon never tires of.

“Jeongyeon saw us last time.”

Momo turns her head to the side. “Don't remind me.”

She begins to trail her fingers under Momo's shirt, letting them brush across the soft skin of Momo's tummy. She feels Momo twitch slightly under her touch.

“I will remind you,” Nayeon says. “It's your fault. You got me all worked up and now our member knows we're fucking.” Nayeon can see the way Momo tenses at her tone. “She wouldn't look me in the eye for a week.”

Head tucked timidly into her shoulder, Momo keeps her gaze away. “I'm sorry.”

It's not like she was really mad about it. She would be lying if she said it wasn't awkward as hell. But she'd do it again and again if it meant she could touch Momo and hear the way Nayeon's name drips from her mouth. She'd do it again and again if it meant having Momo whenever she wanted. Again and again to see that dirty arousal in Momo's eyes as their friend witnessed their act, because Momo is just _that kind of girl_. But Jeongyeon wouldn't approve of that, so—

“You can make it up to me.”

Momo looks up at her now, eyes curious.

“Unbutton your shirt.”

Momo starts instantly, and Nayeon feels a proud smile threatening to tug her lips. She suppresses it though, and keeps her eyes glued to Momo's hands. She's fumbling around but somehow within a matter of seconds, she was already on the fourth button.

“Stop. I want you to do it slower.”

And Momo does. She does it agonizingly slow, and Nayeon thinks that Momo chose a good day to wear a white button-down shirt because she looks so fucking good right now. When Momo reaches the bottom she pauses a bit, teasingly, and maybe she notices the way Nayeon holds her breath but Nayeon wishes she doesn't. And then she's parting the shirt open, and Nayeon's hands are practically itching to touch along Momo's perfect stomach; to run her fingers across her abs. But instead—

“Keep going.”

Momo's hand goes to her bra, unclasping the front and Nayeon begins to think that Momo wore this outfit on purpose.

With Momo's chest now exposed, Nayeon has to practically tear her eyes away from it and back up to Momo's eyes. She sees the way Momo is waiting for her next command, and honestly, that alone sends a rush of heat throughout Nayeon's body.

“Touch yourself,” Nayeon says softly. She doesn't need to sound any other way; Momo will do anything for her regardless. Truthfully, she could barely make the words leave her throat.

Momo runs her hand along her stomach, trailing it up to her breast before squeezing. Her eyes stay on Nayeon the entire time as she pinches her nipple, rolling and teasing it between her fingers. Momo's free hand comes up to palm her other breast, and her breathing becomes low as she arches up into her hands, eyes closing for a brief second every so often with a hitched breath.

Nayeon swears her entire body just lit up in flames. She tries to keep her breathing steady as she keeps her eyes roaming hungrily over Momo's stupidly perfect body.

“Good girl,” Nayeon breathes out. She can feel the wetness between her thighs, and grinds down subconsciously against Momo. Momo raises her hips up and Nayeon fights back the urge to just slip her hand into Momo's shorts and fuck her right now.

Momo looks lost and focused at the same time.

Her eyes have begun to grow lidded, but she's always looking into Nayeon's. Almost like she can't help it. Nayeon grinds down especially hard, and Momo lets out a gasp as she tries to meet Nayeon's rhythm. But, Nayeon remembers. Remembers that this isn't part of her idea, and she is getting too carried away.

She quickly gets off from Momo, who gives her a look of adorable confusion. The way Nayeon's thighs brush together when she moves almost makes a groan escape her throat. But she has an idea, one that's been chewing at her mind for who knows how long. And so moving to lay next to Momo, she props herself up on her arm as her other hand cups Momo's face. She pulls the girl in for a kiss—one that Momo responds to fervently.

With Momo's breath hot against her mouth, Nayeon feels as though she is lost. Lost completely in Momo, in a place she wouldn't mind being lost in forever. Momo is warm, and soft, and everything about her feels so fucking right.

Nayeon moves her lips (ignoring Momo's whine of protest) and brings them to Momo's ear, instead. Brushing Momo's hair behind her ear, she takes the lobe between her teeth and gives it a gentle tug, to which Momo shivers.

She knows she's teasing her; knows that as cute and submissive as Momo could be, she just as easily would be happy to get fucked as soon as she had walked through the door. But they've been there, done that. And Nayeon much preferred to have Momo completely melt under her before she gave her anything more.

“Momo,” Nayeon says sweetly. “You're a good girl, aren't you?” She feels Momo nodding against her. “I know,” Nayeon kisses against the shell of her ear. “That's why I want you to do something for me.”

“Yes,” Momo says quickly. “What is it?”

Nayeon wets her lips, pausing for a moment. “...I want you to take off your clothes. ...And then I want you to fuck yourself for me.”

She hears Momo swallow— _actually_ hears her swallow—and so Nayeon pulls back to look at her face. Glossy eyes meet hers and Nayeon thinks she sees a hint of shyness that is quickly pushed aside before Momo gets to work. She shrugs off her shirt and bra, and then her fingers go to the buttons on her shorts. Nayeon grins a bit at the way Momo slows her actions in realisation of her eagerness as she reaches the second button. After slipping of her shorts and dragging her panties down slow enough for Nayeon to _almost_ tell her to hurry up, Momo sits back against the pillows. Eyes all half-lidded as she creeps her hand to her thigh, resting it there. Her fingers are just stroking at the skin, slowly moving to her inner thigh. Nayeon doesn't know if Momo is trying to tease her, or if she's just nervous.

Momo looks at her. “Nayeonie,” she says, and it's so soft that Nayeon has to swallow away the thickness in her throat before she can say anything else.

She leans in to press a kiss against Momo's mouth. “God, you look so pretty.”

Momo leans into her, trying to kiss her again. Nayeon lets her; it's slow and wet and then she hears Momo gasp into her mouth. She pulls back, and Momo's eyes are closed and her eyebrows are all furrowed. As Nayeon's gaze drags down Momo's perfect body— _god,_ she wants to touch her so badly—she feels heat rushing to her core as she eyes Momo's hand. The girl already has two fingers inside of herself, her rhythm quick.

The realisation that she has never actually seen Momo touch herself before hits her hard.

Nayeon would always fuck her, would mark her, would make her feel everything Nayeon wanted her to feel. But as she looks at her now, Nayeon thinks it's the most beautiful she's ever seen Momo. The way her fingers move, knowing exactly what feels good. The way her chest rises and falls carefully as she tries to control the sounds that leave her mouth—that she's trying to bite back. And Momo has given all of this to Nayeon, just because Nayeon _asked._

“Does it feel good?” Nayeon asks softly, and Momo nods.

Momo's lip is tucked between her teeth, but Nayeon knows Momo has the prettiest voice when she's turned on. She runs her fingers over Momo's lips as she tries to get the girl to relax.

“I want to hear you,” Nayeon says. “I love your voice.”

Momo's eyes crack open a bit at that, but they're dark and glossy and Nayeon thinks she could come just by Momo looking at her like this. Her heart quickens and Momo complies, letting a whimper fall from her lips. From the corner of Nayeon's eye, she can see the movement of Momo's hand becoming quicker, and the slight roll of Momo's hips.

“C-can I see you too?” Momo asks, her voice raspy. It's thick with lust and now Nayeon thinks her heart just skipped.

Lifting her shirt over her head, Nayeon can feel Momo's eyes glued to her. She unclasps her bra, exposing her chest, and Momo lets out a groan at the sight of her. Momo's head falls back as she bucks into her hand, and Nayeon is having a hard fucking time keeping her own hands to herself. What was originally supposed to be a bit of sweet torture for Momo seems to have turned into a punishment for herself. She wants something more, even just a bit.

Grabbing Momo's hand, she pulls it and sees the glistening wetness coating her fingers. Nayeon brings them to her mouth and sucks; her tongue running across the digits and savouring the taste. She makes an effort to moan as she pulls Momo's hand away.

“N-Nayeon...” Momo's hand practically falls back onto the bed as Nayeon lets go, and then Momo is trying to lean closer to her. She grabs Nayeon by the waist, hand travelling up her bare back. “Nayeon-unnie, I want you—”

But Nayeon pushes her back. There's almost a heartbroken look in her eyes, like taking a chew toy away from a puppy.

“Not yet, keep going. You look so pretty like this,” Nayeon says huskily.

And so Momo does. She slips her fingers back inside herself, seemingly rougher than before. It kind of amazes Nayeon, because she always thought Momo would be the type of person to be slow and careful, but this isn't the case. Nayeon thinks it's most likely her influence, though. Hopes it, rather.

Momo's eyes are squeezed shut at this point, and Nayeon thinks she is close. She brings her hand to Momo's hair, petting it gently.

“Such a good girl,” she whispers against Momo's ear. Nayeon is peppering kisses along Momo's ear and cheek, and stroking her hair, and Momo is letting out little gasps here and there. She wants to tease her a bit more, so she grabs Momo's hand again and pushes it to Momo's lips.

Momo doesn't even open her eyes. She takes her own fingers into her mouth eagerly, licking and sucking the taste of herself. Nayeon can feel the wetness between her own thighs becoming unbearable, and she's itching to relieve the ache there. She pushes Momo's hand away and pulls her in for a kiss, biting down hard against Momo's bottom lip. She swipes her tongue across it soothingly before doing it again and again. When Nayeon pulls back, she sees Momo's lips are all raw and red and the pink that's tinting her cheeks just makes her look all too gorgeous.

“What are you thinking of, Momo?” Nayeon asks. Though it's more like a demand. She's getting fidgety now. She's too turned on to think properly and whilst Momo is fucking herself and tilting her head back with eyes clenched shut, Nayeon takes off her own shorts and underwear. She knows that as soon as Momo is done, she needs to be ready. “What are you thinking of when you fuck yourself like this, Momo?”

“I-I'm thinking of you,” Momo manages to say. “Y-your body... everything. You're so sexy.”

Usually at a comment like this, Nayeon would flush red. But now it only makes her heart jump.

She returns to her position beside Momo, and brings her hand back to Momo's hair. She loves petting her so much, and the way Momo leans into her touch only encourages her. She strokes her hand down from the top of Momo's head, all the way down to her cheek. Nayeon grazes her teeth against Momo's jaw before biting down. She bites down all the way from Momo's jaw to her neck, insistent on leaving marks. Momo angles her head better for her, exposing her throat. Her breathing becomes heavier and her whimpers more frequent.

“Do you even know how fucking worked up you get me,” Nayeon mumbles against Momo's skin before delivering another hard bite.

Momo flinches, but Nayeon runs her tongue smoothly over the mark.

“Every time. I'm always so turned on because of you.”

“Nayeon-unnie...” Momo whimpers out.

And with that, it's impossible to hold back any longer. Nayeon removes her hand from Momo's cheek and brings it to the wetness between her own thighs. The moment her fingers brush against herself, her body twitches. She groans at how sensitive she is, moving her mouth down toward Momo's shoulder as she sinks her teeth into that perfect skin. She runs her fingers through her wetness, grazing her clit every so often.

“Seeing you like this is turning me into a mess,” Nayeon says, lifting her head back up to Momo's ear.

“I—” Momo's voice is cracking again now. “I'm gonna come—”

Later, Nayeon might be embarrassed by how fast she thrust her fingers inside of herself at hearing Momo's words. But right now, she is only enveloped in the pleasure that runs through her.

She strains to keep her eyes open as she looks at Momo's face. The way Momo's eyebrows are knitting together cutely, eyes closed tight and mouth falling open.

Nayeon keeps working on her own pleasure, but it's so hard to keep up a good enough rhythm when most of her attention is stolen by how fucking hot Momo looks.

“Nayeon-unnie,” Momo pants. “Nayeon-unnie—”

And then she sees Momo's body tensing up; her fingers greedily fucking herself as the pleasure claims her body.

Nayeon drinks in the image of Momo as she continues to stroke her fingers inside of herself. She rubs at her clit with her thumb and that seems to give Nayeon everything she needs as she comes. As desperately as she wants to keep looking at Momo's pretty body, coated in a thin layer of sweat and swept over in a blush, she feels her eyes closing as her orgasm bites through her.

She swears she rides it out longer than necessary; swears she's begging for more than her body can give. But it just feels so good. The image of Momo has been burned into her mind and she doesn't want to stop seeing it. Something she never knew she needed but now she has it; has it and knows it's her newfound addiction.

When she eventually slows her pace and pulls her fingers away, her eyes crack open tiredly. She sees Momo looking at her with a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

Nayeon only groans, feeling herself sober up just a bit.

But the mischief in Momo's eyes only grows brighter.

“I didn't know you liked things like that,” Momo says, voice heavy with lust.

Nayeon throws out that little sense of embarrassment that was trying to take over, and instead forces herself back into confidence.

She pulls Momo in for a kiss, deep and maybe a little rough, but she has a point to make. After a few seconds she pulls away, keeping her hand resting against Momo's cheek.

“Of course. You're too pretty,” Nayeon says matter-of-factly. “How could I not like it?”

Momo grins shyly, and Nayeon feels her heart flutter.

“So I did good?”

“Good?” Nayeon wants to laugh. “You did more than good.”

Momo seems to get excited then. She always does whenever Nayeon praises her. Nayeon thinks it's adorable, and she can't help the way she feels herself getting wet again as Momo gets on top of her. The feel of Momo's bare and soft skin against her own is enough to make her mind cloudy. She can feel Momo's hands roaming all over her body, becoming greedy and impatient, and sure she likes to take the lead most of the time.

But sometimes, she likes to let Momo off the leash.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this listening to the sonic mania ost  
> shoutout to that fast hedgehog for the good tunes


End file.
